


Timeslip

by Suchaheavenlyway



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Characters, M/M, Time Travel, joseon era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchaheavenlyway/pseuds/Suchaheavenlyway
Summary: When Seonhee visits a museum and touches a painting of a woman she feels instinctively drawn to, she and her two brothers are thrown back in time to Korea during the Joseon era. There she meets the woman in the painting, the daughter of the King, and can't help herself from falling for her. But how are they going to survive in this strange new world and how are they getting home again?





	Timeslip

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm uploading anything. I have some drafts of fandom-fics but I decided to upload this first. This is an original work, set mostly in Korea in the Joseon era. I have had this idea for a while now and I really wanted to read something (or watch a drama) with gay characters in this era. But it's hard to find so I decided to writeit myself! Seonhee is the main character but I think I want to write from Taehyun and Minhyuk's perspective too. I also don't know what to rate it right now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I haven't written more yet but let me know if it seems good :)  
> (PS: english isn't my first language)

\- “Okay get ready! Seonhee-ya, little to the right please. “

Seonhee moved closer to her brother, making sure she didn’t block anyone else and looked into the camera. 

\- “This good?” She asked. 

Jisoo made thumbs up from behind her phone and started taking photos. They were all posing in front of the palace, the former residence of the royals during the Joseon era. Jisoo has directed them to look good because; “this photo is going on my Instagram.” 

\- “Okay great. Now let’s take a fun picture!” She yelled.

Everyone moved at once, striking ridiculous poses and making faces. Seonhee felt a surge of laughter break free when she saw Taehyun and Minhyuk, Minhyuk lifting her brother up bridal style. Seonhee, her brother and a group of their friends had decided to do something fun since they were all free that weekend. They had decided to rent hanbok, the traditional Korean clothing, and go to one of the palaces that still remained in Korea and now where a museum. Their tour would start soon but they still had some time so she removed herself from the group who were talking and laughing, moving towards the stone-wall a bit away and looking out over the view. 

She could see rooftops of old houses, artificial little dams and waterfalls, gardens and trees. Seonhee loved visiting museums, something her brother knew very well and had therefor suggested them to do. Something about seeing objects people had made thousands of years ago and walking where they had once walked, made her chest flutter. History felt alive to her at times like this. The air felt thicker, filled with tension. If she closed her eyes she could imagine being here, hundreds and hundreds of years before. She could imagine the people who used to fill the palace. Servants rushing back and forth, guards with swords standing guard, women and men in beautiful clothes talking to each other and laughing, a king, a queen. It felt so vivid. Seonhee could almost smell sweet flowers of a royal garden and food being prepared in the kitchen, could almost hear the voices of the palace’s former residents and the clanking of steel hitting steel. Then, from the corner of her eye, she could see a woman coming to stand beside her. Tall and proud. Black hair pinned up intricately and decorated with gems and gold, her traditional dressing looking expansive with its patterns and decorative details. She was standing with her hands on the stone-wall, like Seonhee, calmly looking out over the view. A strand of her black hair and the long sleeves whirling slightly in the increasing wind. Seonhee suddenly knew, that if she were to turn towards the woman, she would disappear instantly. So she just stood still beside the beautiful woman, watching her from the corner of her eye, soaking in her presence. Then suddenly, Seonhee felt a hand on her shoulder. She started and the woman beside her was gone. 

\- “You surprised me.” She exclaimed, turning towards Minhyuk, her brother’s closest friend and their roommate. After living with him for almost a year he felt like a second brother to her. 

\- “What are you doing? Thinking about something special?” Minhyuk leaned against the stonewall beside her, looking out. “It’s really beautiful here, isn’t it?”

It really was. It wasn’t a lot of visitors today. It was easy to imagine how the palace must have looked in its prime. Glorious. Breathtaking. 

-“It’s so peaceful. Reminds me of home.” She had said it without thinking it through, and she knew by his face he understood she wasn’t talking about their apartment. She usually didn’t call it the place she had grew up he, didn’t knew why she had now. She had a new home. Her home was the apartment she shared with Taehyun and Minhyuk. But something about the stillness of this place, it took her back even if she didn’t want to.

-“Do you miss it?”

He studied her face and Seonhee turned away from him, thinking. She thought of the house she had lived in as a child, the green woods she had used to walk in, the open fields damp with rain she had run over, her mom’s face, the lake they had used to swim in together, the peace she had always found there. Then she felt Minhyuk take her hand in his warm, big one and she thought about the first time she had met him and the first time she had meet Taehyun. How they had made her laugh for the first time since her mother’s death. How the sunset would look from her bedroom window, how she often sits by the river near her house after school, how her Aunt had taken her in and how they had all made her feel less alone. She turned towards him again, smiled and squeezed his hand.

-“Yes. But just a little bit.” 

-“So, it’s here you both are.” Taehyun had walked up to them and was standing behind, one hand resting on each of their shoulders. “Tour’s about to start now. Are you guys coming?” 

Minhyuk let go of her hand in favor of throwing himself at Taehyun, who was used to his antics and barely raised an eyebrow at the boy clinging onto him. Suddenly she felt such a strong feeling of love and affection towards the two.

-“Oppa…” She didn’t know how to express what she felt, how thankful she was that they had taken her in, being there for here during the worst time of her life and helping her through it. How do you put that in words? “I don’t, I…I don’t have anything except you guys. Thank you.”

-“Thank you? For what?”

-“Everything. Just everything.”

Minhyuk and Taehyun both looked at her, a little confused but smiling. 

-“Come on, Seonhee. Let’s go.”

They joined the rest of the group and the tour-guide. 

 

They had walked around the palace grounds for a while before the guide had brought them inside to the main part of the museum. She was currently showing them one of the kings’ portrait, king Seungkwan’s. Seonhee had soaked up everything the guide had said up until then, hadn’t been able to tear herself from her words the whole time, but now suddenly she couldn’t stand still. Her eyes kept drifting away to a room a little further off she had noted they had just went past, without the guide telling them anything about it. There was something about the room. What was in it? The group was busy, their full attention turned towards their guide. And without thinking it through, Seonhee quietly removed herself from the group and snuck away. The giant doors leading into the room were a jar. The room was empty of people, high in ceiling and with red walls. Along the walls, glass-cases filled with object and writings stood. At the end of the room, facing her, a portrait hung. The portrait. She started to walk towards it immediately, a strange buzzing filling her head. This portrait. If she could only touch it. Her arm was extended, her fingertips centimeters from it.

-“Seonhee! What are you doing?” Taehyun and Minhyuk had showed up behind her. She should turn around, should answer them but she couldn’t tear herself from the painting. Not when the woman on it was so mesmerizing. She felt like someone had cast a spell over her.

-“So pretty.” She almost whispered, raising her arm once again. 

-“Hey, you’re not supposed to touch it! Seonhee-ya!” In an instant Taehyun had caught up to her and had a firm grip on her arm, pulling on it lightly to get her to back off. “What has gotten into you? You can’t just disappear like that. Let’s get back to the group.“

-“Who is she?” Seonhee interrupted. She could concentrate on her brother’s words, not when the woman on the portrait gazed back at Seonhee like she knew everything there was to know about her, like she could see into her soul.  
“That woman. Her face, I…What is her name?” She was mostly talking to herself but Minhyuk answered her. 

-“Shin Jiyoon. It says she was the daughter of king Seungkwan.” Minhyuk pointed to the sign nearby.  
Jiyoon. The name almost knocked the air out of her lungs. She didn’t know why, why this woman had this effect on her, but every part of her felt like it vibrated when hearing her name.

-“Jiyoon. Jiyoon. Your name is Shin Jiyoon.” She spoke softly, savoring the name on her tongue. Then suddenly, the painting seemed to glow. Seonhee thought it was just as she imagined but the light grew stronger, almost blinding. 

-“What the-. What is this?! I told you not to touch it, Seonhee don’t-” But Taehyun wasn’t fast enough. Both him and Minhyuk reached for Seonhee to drag her away but they only got to touch her before her fingertips touched the surface and the room exploded in light.


End file.
